Crimson Lullaby
by Rant of an Unstable mind
Summary: Life isn't always fair, sometimes it seems perfect and you might want it to stay that way. But you have to accept that to this 'perfect' life there are some grey areas because of something that had happened or that is going to. Please R&R good story guys
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One

You are the only Exception

The Lesson was going extremely well. Or I'm sure the teacher thought it was going well, no one was loud, nothing was thrown and no notes were passed which was an achievement. However, this may have had more to do with the fact that 10 minutes into the introductory video that our genius teacher decided to show on a Friday afternoon everyone decided to take a nap.

Being unable to fall asleep, I decided to write instead. I had been working on a poem for a couple of days but I just couldn't figure out how it should end. While I was writing I was aware of someone looking at me and after a quick look a discovered that it was Max. He was one of my brother's soccer friends. For the rest of the lesson I refused to check whether he was still watching but, amazingly, I managed to finish my poem.

When the bell rang signaling the end of class I quickly packed up my stuff and escaped to my home room. There I saw most of the class was already waiting.

Ethan Crane, my boyfriend, smiled as I made my way towards him and my brother, Mathew Dare. Ethan had short blond hair, toned muscles and stood at least 6 feet tall. Mathew and I were mirror images, dirty blondes and he more blonde than I as I dyed mine this stormy cranberry brown. People still referred to me as 'Blondie', much to my annoyance. He was also taller than me, tree-like height similar to Ethan.

Ethan checked something on his phone, closing it when I reached them, without even getting the chance to greet them I was yanked back and squeezed tightly. A familiar squeal followed the hug then a chuckle.

"Nene," I gasped "C-can't breath"

She released me and giggled again, I breathed heavily and turned to face my best friend, Eternity Salvatore. She had long, platinum blonde hair with one bang that framed her flawless face. Two large, endless, ocean blue orbs accompanied her alluring face. And a big grin telling me she had a secret she desperately wanted to share with me. Beside her, my other best friend, Rylan stood his dark brown spiky hair contrasted with his hazel eyes and olive skin; He was also one of those tree-like guys with the thick muscular body.

"W-What is it Nene?" I gasped.

She grinned, "Rylan and I-" my eyes widen "-are together now".

"Oh my god" I squealed throwing my arms around her, "My two best friends, how cute!"

Mathew slapped Rylan on the back amused, "Sweet now we can triple date"

Nene and I babbled for a few minutes when our notoriously late homeroom teacher Mr. Campbell entered the room. We dispersed to our given seats and Mr. Campbell sat on his desk and stared at us for a long time. He had a head of silver hair styled into a military cut. He was well toned. He was a naval officer before becoming a teacher.

"Hello student how has your sophomore year been so far?" Mr. Campbell asked. No one put their hand up so he continued; "Well I haven't gotten any complaints yet, Mr. Dare-" Matt sat up suddenly "-I'd like to keep it that way."

Matt laughed, "Sir I'll try to keep the damage to a minimum this time around"

Mr. Campbell said dryly, "Well with that out the way we have a new student. You all should remember her. Jessica Maxwell?"

"Jessica?" I repeated my eyes narrowing to slits.

The door opened once more and silence covered the room as a tall girl with long lean legs entered. Her outfit consisted of a white tank top and a hot pink mini-skirt with tasteful white tights under it. She wore some matching converse shoes and her hair was let loose to cascade over her shoulders. Her green eyes scanned the room with excitement and her face lit up with joy. There were wolf whistles and some claps. Squeals ran through the room and a couple of jeers were added into the mix.

"Hey, she's cute" Phillip muttered.

"JESSI!" Hailey yelled jumping up from her seat to hug her long time best friend. The red head was then tackled to the floor as her old friends crowded around her.

"Why is she back?" I asked trying not to show my anger. "I thought she transferred to some fashion school"

Her brother thought for a minute, "Rox, calm down. It has been a year since you and Jess-" he stopped suddenly catching the glare his sister sent, "uh never mind"

"Well Mrs. Maxwell, you need no more introductions. Welcome back. Okay guys, tomorrow we need to discuss class officers. Think of the person you want to our class rep." He stood "That's all you can go."

Members of the class trailed out of the room, I pushed my books into my bag and looked over at Ethan, and he was staring intently at the red head.

"Hey Jessica" Mathew said warmly as he could as Gwen made her way towards him, "welcome back. You've grown."

"So much has changed Jessica," Gwen said blushing, looping her arm through Matt's after he pulled away.

"Hmm?" She said curious "Like what?"

"A lot," Eternity said coldly. She still had the scar on her back from a prank Jessica pulled when they were freshmen.

"I see" Jessica smirked, "Ethan!" She squealed as her cat eyes found him

She ran and pounced, throwing her arms around his neck. Her long legs constricted around his waist and she pressed her lips to his. Ethan seemed to have forgotten I was even there. Without a word I left the room, I wouldn't let her get to me. Someone followed me but I wasn't sure who it was.

Jessica pulled away from Ethan and stood on her two feet, "So Matt where is your sister?" Jessica asked licking her lips, "I do miss her"

"Uh-" Matt stared at Ethan, who was already through the door. They all knew Jess was brash but this was whole new level even for her.

"Wait. What's going on?" Jessica asked grabbing Mathew's arm before he could run off. "You better talk Mathew Dare?"

"Ethan and Roxanne are together." He said off handedly with a smirk.

The redhead released him, a snarl forming on her beautiful face. She had a long pressed vendetta against the younger Dare twin. Since they were little both girls hated each other and competed fiercely at everything. Damn it, she thought, Roxanne Dare why can't you stay away from what's mine.

Ethan thought as caught up to her at her locker "Roxie, why'd you just disappear?"

"Ethan in case you are totally blind you just made out with your ex-girlfriend in front of your current girlfriend. Am I the only one who sees something wrong with that?" I asked.

"Rox" he started.

"What?" I questioned angry.

"You know Jess, she doesn't think?"

"Like how you didn't think to pull away?" I asked trying to push past him when he grabbed me and forced me to look at him. "I hate Jessica"

"Hates a strong word…?" he asked.

"Ethan, she's tried to ruin my life since my freshman year. She almost killed my best friend. So excuse me if I have to use a strong word to describe how strongly I feel about her" I glared at him. "You know that Jess and I compete over everything. Why do you think you would be any different?"

He laughed "Jessica is my past, I didn't love her, and hell I barely liked her. But you mean so much more to me, don't you realize that by now…"

"You were with her before, she sees you as her property, and I just took a loan." I said livid now. "And I guess-"

I was cut off when I felt his warm lips pressed onto my own. He took the lead and I gasped this kiss was different...it had a strange newly found passion and it was more aggressive unlike before. And that moment of sweet bliss was ruined with…

"ROXANNE DARE!" Jessica screamed, running towards us.

I pulled away from Ethan's embrace, the others streamed behind her. Our faces were red as we tried look nonchalant, he failed miserably. "Uh hey guys"

"Remember we have plans this weekend," Eternity grinned pulling me away, "No guys. Just you, me and our fantastical weekend!"

I forced a grin back "How could I forget Nene"

"Latter Jessica," Nene smirked and she looped her hand threw mine and we walked off.


	2. Chapter 2

Saturday morning Eternity and I sat in front of the TV, watching morning cartoons. We were dead tired from last night's karaoke. We had hyped up on chocolate ice cream and caffeine so we weren't all together there. The door opened the unmistakable scent of expensive perfume floated in.

Callum's annoyed voice saying "More girls" accompanied the scent.

"I'm beginning to think your gay" another voice growled. This was followed by a giggle. Two women presented themselves in front of us blocking the TV. We glanced up and we squealed to tackle my cousins to the ground. They were twins, Sam and Aria; twins seemed to run in our family.

Sam was beautiful, but not everyone thought so. That 'everyone' was only her. Everyone else found her green eyes mesmerizing, her small frame adorable, and her cream colored skin delectable, and her silver hair luscious, and her faces and she had unexpressive eyes. Which made people curious about what was on her mind; it drew guys like nectar called bees. Sam had on bright, blue skinny jeans with a neon-green tank-top, and over the tank was a short-sleeved, v-necked, white and black zebra vest. Her shoes were white Ecko shoes with rainbow 'e' all around. The soles of her rainbow shoes were bright orange. Sam wore a gold ornate cross around her neck.

Aria on the other hand has long, silky silver hair with side bangs that framed her perfect face. Two large, endless pools of jade accompanied her alluring face. Her cream colored skin with lean, long legs and a gorgeous, curvaceous body were few of her really notable features. Now, sure, Sam had curves, but no one can even come close to become as gorgeous as Aria. And what Aria was wearing must have been designed just to make males of any age drool. She had on tight, black skinny jeans with a tight long-sleeved, deep v-necked, neon orange shirt. Her shoes were orange and black Vans. She wore a peace necklace, which was really how you told her Sam apart.

"Rox," Aria groaned, "C-Can't b-breath!"

I released them, "Oh, sorry. "

Sam took one look at me and moved as far as possible away from my arms. She hugged Eternity and took my seat next her, "How's my favorite cousin?" she asked.

"I'm good. How'd you know I was here though?"

"We tied Matt and Ethan up and forced them to tell us where you were for the weekend" Sam smirked playfully.

Aria patted my head. "Sam, be nice. We went to your room and saw that you were planning an Anti-Prom and that you were staying at Eternity's so we decided to assist. And to well dress you for it."

"Aria" I groaned.

"Oh, Callum, we'll be borrowing them for the day." Aria shouted. "And you don't have a choice" she told us.

"Whatever" Callum rolled his eyes.

"Oh sure" We gulped.

They took us to the theatre; to watch Knight & Day, apparently Sam had been wanting to watch it for sometime. After flirting with the teen at the ticket stand and getting the four tickets for the price of one and half we walked in. Then, at the same time, both Aria and I ran to the concession line, which was starting to become seriously long.

Aria ordered a medium popcorn with butter and a medium Dr. Pepper. I ordered a large popcorn with butter and salt, nacho's with cheese, chicken nuggets and a large Sprite. Now everyone knew that I could eat three times my weight if I wanted to, which usually meant I was hungry. Yet, no matter how much I ate; I stayed slim and tiny, which struck everyone odd. But, to me, it made life a lot easier... and tastier.

* * *

So this is kind of short.. its like a filler chap, enjoy though. Andi'm really sorry it took me so long to update.

-Unstablemind


	3. Chapter 3

On Monday when I arrived at school to found out that Jessica's return hadn't gone unpunished for a lot of people. Emily Ronald, the girl who had replaced Jess on the cheer squad, was seen in tears a few days after her return. Apparently Jessica wanted her spot as Captain, and got it. It was if everything had been put on pause for her and she'd only come back even more popular than before. The guy who took her spot as vice-captain of the Debate club was also kicked out with her return.

It annoyed me how she got her way like that, for example, our school's dress code never included swimwear. The administration left the code to our individual teachers, making the choices range from super conservative (absolutely no skin showing on anyone) to who gives a crap (wear whatever you want).

I had Mr. Davis, and he was all for Jessica's strict "Don't give a crap, and my daddy will pay you". So we were allowed to express ourselves, in as little clothing as a bikini. And Jessica and her followers did follow the latter. It was a good way to catch the guys eyes as they pranced around the room.

The pool locker rooms were located in the same area as the gym, so I headed towards the main foyer of the school. I passed kids kicking the vending machines because their food was stuck in the metal, almost making me laugh to myself.

"Hey Snowflake!" an all too familiar voice called.

"What's up Callum?" I inquired, turning around to see him walking towards me.

"Ouch, swimming," he pointed to my bag. I merely laughed it off, not wanting to show him that I was not looking forward to it in the least. All the walls might have been down the other night, but everything was back to normal now. "I've got a free period."

"Lucky," I muttered. He walked with me to the entrance to the pool locker rooms, chattering all the way. We talked about nothing in particular, though Thanksgiving kept coming up. I was worried to have Callum and Ethan in the same room as each other still... but I was not sure how to go about telling Callum that he could not come to the BBQ with Nene. However, that was a conversation for another time, and he left me at the entrance to the pool, turning around and heading to who knows where.

I pushed the swinging door open, only to be met with seven other annoyed girls. Taylor Pallid grumbled to nothing as she pulled her bag out of one of the silver half-lockers. Two other girls had already changed and were casually talking with one another as they lounged on the silver benches that matched the lockers. Jessica Maxwell cursed as she attempting to pull her bulky bag from the lockers, making Gwen and me laugh.

I tossed my bad in a locker beside Jess, who clearly shot me a "Die you stupid-" look. I merely shrugged and smirked at her before waltzing off to change into my swimming suit. I grabbed one of the many unoccupied stalls, thankful for the lack of girls in my gym class. Most girls took dance or rhythmic gymnastics as sophomores, but I chose the normal gym class, which was introduction to strength and conditioning.

The class is for boys who will not take dance, but occasionally girls like me choose it. I did not want to make a fool of myself in dance class because I tended to suck at choreographed moves. I was always the one-half a step off in the back row. I could dance in general without a choreographer, so I did not see the point in taking the class.

The gymnastics course was only offered 8th hour to members of the team, which would be fun but I had practise after school and I didn't want to be stuck doing it during class hours. Regular gym was my only other option, which I did not really mind.

I was able to out perform most of the boys in the class. Swimming would be exactly the same, easy. What I hated tremendously about the class was lifting weights in the fitness center. I admit to being extremely weak, despite the fact that my arms appeared toned. I could barely lift the bar comfortably and no matter what I did, I did not seem to improve.

Sighing, I threw my towel over my shoulder and exited the stall. I glanced at myself in the mirror, making sure my tank covered everything. It was a simple two-piece neon orange colour.

"Do you need a hair tie, Rox?" Hailey inquired, dangling one before my eyes. I help up my wrist to show her that I already had one, and she bounced back to Jessica's side. I smiled at nothing as all of the girls exited the locker room to the poolside.

The room was a gigantic rectangle, the pool in the center of everything. One the left side, rows of bleachers jutted out from the wall, creating a place to sit for supporters at swim meats. The lanes were set up in the pool, plastic dividers separating the competition.

The boys in the class far out numbered the girls, nearly 3 to 1. They all changed already, only having to throw on shorts and get out of the dressing room. They chattered loudly, including everyone in a single conversation from the far side of the bleachers. They all glanced over at us when the door creaked, but only for a fraction of a second.

I suppose that they did not want o stare, probably because Mr. Davis would not be happy. He always took it easy on the girls in his class, just because there were so little of us. We all sat down as far away from the boys as we could, waiting for Mr. Davis to show up.

"Yo, Roxanne!" Ethan called, forcing me to look over there at the sound of my full name. "You too afraid to sit with us today or something?"

"You wish I was scared of you!" I taunted, getting up and waltzing over to the opposite side of the bleachers. He moved over on the bench, making space for me between him and Rylan. Some of the girls gave me strange looks when I left, but I ignored them. I

"So you're suddenly wearing a bikini and our relationship changes?" Ethan inquired in a mock hurt tone as he slung his arm around my shoulders. He grinned down at me, his towel resting around his neck, almost inviting someone to jokingly strangle him.

"Nothing's changed," I pointed out. "I'm here after all. Now get your arm off me."

"Grr!" Rylan mocked as I forced Ethan's arm off me.

"You ready to be crushed again?" Ethan inquired, ignoring the fact that I just shoved him away.

"I think I'll beat you this year," I joked, referring to our on going competitions. So far, I beat him in gymnastics, but he was victorious in everything else. No one could beat Ethan in swimming. He was practically a prodigy, and the school's champion.

"In your dreams, little girl," he smirked. I laughed, knowing me was right. He ruffled my hair with his hand, forcing me to close my eyes.

"Ladies, where's Dare?" shouted Mr. Davis, finally making his appearance. He stood by the poolside, taking attendance. I raised my hand, laughing lightly to myself as I realized I sat in the middle of all the boys in the class. Mr. Davis raised his bushy eyebrows at me for a second before marking me present.

He continued to take attendance, but what really caught my eye was when the boy's locker room door swung open again. Out waltzed Callum, making my eyes go wide, along with every other girl in the room. He stood beside Mr. Davis, holding his arms crossed over his bare chest. His red swimming trunks cut off just above his knees and were patterned with white Hawaiian Hibiscus, making me smile.

However, what really caught my eye was his smile: it was not the genuine one he used around me, but a more forced one. He looked as though he did not really want to be there, or he did not find a reason to be there yet. None of the other girls noticed this, but that was probably because they never saw him smile genuinely. If they did, they really would not be fooled by his acting skills.

"Class, this is Callum Salvatore," Mr. Davis introduced, as though Callum needed an introduction. "He's going to be our lifeguard this semester."

I swear I could see hearts in half the girls' eyes when I glanced over. Jessica flipped her red hair over her shoulders when Callum's eye scanned that side of the room, obviously looking for something.

He went and sat in the lifeguard chair on the opposite side of the pool. All the girls watched him as he walked, especially when his back was turned. I rolled my eyes, earning a strange look from Rylan.

"Salvatore's not your type?" he raised his eyebrows at me.

"It just disgusts me that girls throw themselves at him like that," I said. "Look, they're turning into jell-o."

Ethan laughed along with Rylan.

"Boys in the pool!" Mr. Davis hollered.

"What about the girls?" Ethan yelled back, wanting to face me again.

"I'm surprised they all showed and are dressed so they don't have to do anything today," he explained. Ethan's face immediately fell and I laughed at him. I followed the boys down and returned to my seat among the girls. The boys all jumped into the pool and listened to Mr. Davis, while we got to lounge around and chat. Swimming was not as bad as I thought it would be.

I chatted with Gwen and Danni about nothing special. When Hailey came over and tapped Jessica on the shoulder. I wondered what she wanted but she spoke loud enough for all the girls to hear

"Callum's looking at you," she informed Jessica. Her eyes immediately flashed to his, and he winked at her.

"I better go see what he wants," She smirked. Hailey appeared envious, which was untreatable.

Jessica unwrapped her towel from around her waist, showing off her toned legs and well endowed chest. He watched her walk over, and I swear that some of the boys in the pool stopped swimming and watched her as well.

"You should really cover up with all these guys around," Callum warned her.

"I don't think that's the point of a swimming class," she pointed out. "Why does it matter?"

"Because you tempt too many other people," he said.

"Why are you here anyway?" She questioned, changing the subject.

"It's my free period and they needed a lifeguard," he explained. "That and I knew that this was your class."

"I must be pretty special," she said licking her lips, and rested a hand on her hip

"More than you know," he assured her. "Do you want to go out to dinner tonight?"

"It's Wednesday," She pointed out. "Not exactly date night."

"Well, I was thinking that we could go out, get to know each other better" he explained.

"Sure," She agreed. "I'd really like that."

"I'm glad," he grinned at her. "Now go back and talk with your friends."

She turned around and walked back towards us. Callum's eyes a did not leave her back.

"What did he want?" they all seemed to ask her at once.

"He asked me to dinner tonight," She admitted, flipping her hair.

"What did you say?" Hailey demanded, more curious than anything else.

"I said yes," She smirked.

"How many times have you gone out with him?" Danni asked.

"What's he like?" Molly asked. She was definitely the girl with stars in her eyes.

"This is our first real date, but we've hung out before this" Jessica lied.

"He's someone you definitely can't explain..."

Alright so we have a little JessxRoxie here. Who's TEAM ROX and Who's TEAM JESS


	4. Chapter 4

I was sitting in front of my easel pencil in hand gazing out the window my hand flying effortlessly over the canvas. My IPod was plugged in my ears, Ke$ha's your love is my drug played. A small smile crossed my lips; I didn't even hear the door open behind me.

Someone pulled on the ear phones out my ear. "Mrs. Dare, its class time" the voice said seriously.

I gasped, and then looked up at my teacher Aiden Schertz; he was 24 years old, with light brown sun kissed hair and chocolate brown eyes. He stood at a handsome 6'2, he was very muscular. He started to laugh.

"Aiden," I started, he didn't like being called Mr. Schertz it made him feel old, "What do you think about this?"

He pulled a stool next to me, "I think you're spending too much time with guys. Who is this one?"

I thought momentarily. "I'm not sure..."

"ROXIE!" He yelled shocked.

"what?" I rubbed my ear. "Why are you yelling?"

"You don't remember who that is..." He scolded "But it kind of looks like someone from my sophomore class."

"Really?"

"Yeah, the hair... it reminds me of Callum Salvatore"

My eyes widen, "What? Nene's brother? I hate him" Before Aiden could respond the rest of the class began to trail in. Aiden took my picture and put it behind his chair winking.

"Our Secret" He mouthed winking.

The rest of the class took seats in front of their easels, we were a small informal group, and only two new faces stared back at me. The seats next to me remain empty; the usual seats of my best art buds.

The door opened and Rylan's familiar voice filtered in, "Sorry I'm late Aiden, this girl couldn't find the room."

I looked up and waved him over only to see Jessica behind him. She smirked and linked her arm through his. He pulled away fixing her a dark glare before finding his way next to me. He sat and rested his head against the easel. Jess smirked and made her way towards us taking the seat on my left. Rylan cursed under his breath.

"Okay class" Aiden started grinning, "today's lesson is a partnership one and I have surprise for you. My advanced students will be paired up with some my college students."

Rylan lifted his head up, "there is a god" He mouthed. I knew he was thinking about Ivy, one of the college girls who did art and Aiden's rumored girlfriend.

"Okay, so the pairings are simple and I want you all to come back after school to meet your partners. Jessica Maxwell and Jaiden Daniels, Bliss Jean and Caspian Hales, Rylan Devereux and Cali Montello,"

"Life sucks." Rylan groaned and began banging his head on the easel. "Who the hell is Cali Montello?"

I snickered, "I don't know."

"Victor King and Jason Dare, Roxanna Dare and Callum Salvatore, Remy Montello and Nicholai Storm."

My smile fell "W-what?" there was no way I just got paired with Nene's older brother. Rylan and Aiden seemed to be enjoying my pain as he was grinning like mad.

"Now that's out the way, you guys have thirty minutes to a pencil drawing of what you think your partner might look like."

I growled, "I know what my partner looks like,"

Aiden pulled out a high school year book, "The names have been removed but I want you to use your intuition and try and figure out who you're looking for."

I picked my number 2 pencil up and closed my eyes slowing my breathing, in and out, calming myself. When I opened my eyes both Rylan and Jessica had started, I placed my pencil on the canvas and let it glide over it.

In my head I went over the little things most people would have missed glancing at him. The way the sun caught his eyes, the way his hair was always messy because he was too lazy to comb it out, his smile, the way his lips curved in a haughty smirk or an angry scowl. When I was done I had pretty good drawing of him one even he could appreciate.

The bell rang signaling the end of class, but I wasn't done, Rylan took a glance at my drawing, "Whoa, That's pretty good Rox"

I nodded thanks, "I might come back at lunch to tone it" I glanced at his and smiled, "That's definitely looks like a Cali"


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter

Dare x3

Roxie rolled her eyes as her cell phone started to ring. I pulled it out, "What Matt-"

"You forgot tonight's dinner with Dad, didn't you?"

"Eep."

"Get back now, I'm waiting" he said angrily. "

I hung the phone up and looked at Callum apologetically, "Sorry, dinner with my dad."

"It ok," he smirked, "I'll see you Monday, bright and early. And bring the pictures you took. I want to see"

"Uh, sure" Suddenly he pulled me into his arms. My face turned beat red. "Ah!"

"You should come over some time again" He whispered grinning. Anger flooded my face as I punched him as hard as I could.

I wore an olive green cashmere sweater. I matched it with a beige mini-skirt and ballet flats that resembled a color between the mix of olive green and black. When I put my make-up on, I decided to go natural and light, a thin layer of black eyeliner and some lip-gloss. I curled my hair with light and loose curls that ran down my shoulders and bounced lightly.

I met Matt by his car, and threw my overnight bag on the back seat. While we drove to the restaurant, I gave my brother a once over, he wore a grey dress shirt his tie untied, black jeans, and grey converse. He was red in the face.

"Let me guess you were busy?" I giggled.

"Shut up" he muttered keeping his eyes on the road.

At the restaurant Grandpa J, Granny Paula, Jason and Dad were already waiting on us. I stopped Mathew at the entrance and fixed his tie. "Come on" he rushed. "I hate this stupid suit."

Dinner was slow, enjoyable, our grandparents fawned over us. Jason ranted how much he missed high school and how Matt wasn't keeping a close enough eyes on Ethan.

Dad drove Grandpa and grandma home, and then went to the mansion. He somehow managed to still reach before us. They lived in a huge mansion, three stories high, outdoor pool, several balconies and a tennis court.

"Go to bed," Dad ordered before stumbling up to his bedroom.

Matt and I started to sing Lady Gaga's Telephone. We dropped into the family room and grabbed some instruments. He popped in Guitar Hero and we played for a few hours.

After around 2 am I stumbled up to my room muttering to myself. My room was huge, with a balcony and a big closet. My room looked like crayons had exploded onto every inch of the room. The doors were deep purple with gold along the molding. The walls were neon lime green with gold stripes and black, marble accents. The carpet was a brilliant, bright pattern of purple, lime green, turquoise, gold, and black. There were two large comfy turquoise suede chairs in the far corner beside my sketching desk.

A few feet away from the desk, up against the wall, was a bookcase that held all my sketchbooks, and regular reading books. My bed was in the center on a large, purple, circular platform held up by small, black marble pillars. The covers were neon green and gold and had a large canopy that could wrap around the entire thing. There was a chair beside the bed, and a leopard/ purple ataman a few feet away from the bed.

To the right of the bed was the bathroom done in the same color scheme but only with turquoise and black. This had always been my escape. It was so bright and colorful- like my own little world. I dropped my stuff on top of a box labeled, 'Books, H-L', and dropped onto my bed with a sigh.

Sam and Aria had called earlier saying they were stopping by to see dad. So I was sitting on the patio texting Eternity and Ethan, waiting. Matt and Dad were inside, finishing breakfast and arguing about who should do the plates. I could not eat anything because of how conflicted I felt at the moment.

They came over that later that morning, and dragged me to my mom's design room. The room was lined with gowns of every fabric, color and design imaginable. And they were all so beautiful.

Right smack dab in the center was a very long dress, which was sheathed by a cover. I remember coming here often to pull the cover off and run my hands over the chiffon of my mother's wedding dress. The dress I too would wear to my wedding. Before I could ask they started picking out dresses.

The first one Sam pulled out was an off-the-shoulder lime green gown, with a scoop neckline and a full skirt. There was a darker green sash that went around the middle. Pretty, but too simple. If it was going to be an Anti-Prom Ball, I wanted to dress up. I didn't usually like wearing dresses, but when else would you be able to wear a ball gown?

I shook my head and Aria pulled out the next one. It was a rich gold, with puffy sleeves that were slashed to show crimson underneath. It had a very low neckline, and the top and bottom were separated at the waist by a rich ruby sash that pointed into a v, kind of like the way a mermaid's tail is. I liked that it was a beige color, but I didn't like puffy sleeves. I shook my head.

Sam showed me a long-sleeved gown that was made of velvet, a rich chocolate color. It had powder blue lace on the neckline. I showed my disapproval and as she was going to toss it into the discarded pile Aria pulled it from her and put it safely on a chair.

Then Aria pulled out a strapless corseted gown. The corset part was a very rich dark purple, almost plum but not quite with silver ribbons tying it together. The corset ended in a pointed down V, lined with silver. It was straight and would cling to my body, it was full black with hints of another dark purple. I nodded. It was perfect.

Sam and Aria smiled in approval. They put it aside for the Anti-Prom and choose their own dresses. Sam choose a glorious white flowing dress. And Aria a tight short plain white dress that had a glittery gold belt.

"Wait, Sam, we're crashing Rox's Anti-Prom and we don't have dates." Aria moaned suddenly flopping unto a bean bag.

"Hmm? You don't. I was thinking of asking Eternity's hot brother"

Aria and I stared at her shocked. "Callum? Why?" Aria questioned.

"He's really sweet and cute, he's a good friend"

Aria threw herself down on the pile of discarded dresses. "UH!"

I giggled, "You can take Matt"

She threw a shoe at me, "be serious. I'm totally hot. And I have no date!"

"Nick!" I said jumping up.

"Who?" they questioned confused.

"Ethan's older brother." I said. "I can't believe you guys go to the College and don't know him"

They looked back blankly.


	6. Chapter 6

This Chapter is for Ellie :] and its inspired by Harry Potter, you'll find out why soon enough

Chapter

Close my eyes

-Jesseica-

The entire group was sitting at the same table for lunch, just as she remembered, Matt and Gwen sat next to each other, Marshall and Hailey were sharing skittles, Eternity was texting her now boyfriend. Kyle and Vince were discussing pets. She happily noticed the seat next to Ethan was empty and Roxie was nowhere to be seen. She slid into the seat next to him.

"Hey Ethan,"

He grunted playing with the fries on his plate. He had hash browns and fries and a golden apple for lunch. He sipped his coke and regarded her with as much disinterest one could muster at a crushed bug.

"MATT!" A high melodic voice sang, heads turned.

Jessica groaned inwardly, Roxie was strolling towards them probably even more beautiful than before, the blonde was now sporting the same black jeans as this morning, but instead she wore an oversized white shirt, the bottom tied so it hugged her body better. It was covered in splashes of reds, blues and greens, and even bright colours like yellow adorned her shirt. Her bangs were clipped out of her face by hair pins, and she had a smudge of purple on her cheek. She was also bare-footed.

Jessica couldn't possible understand how she'd lost Ethan to her, in her mini blue skirt and rose pink t-shirt that had angel wings on the back. With her luscious red hair that flowed to her waist and emerald green eyes she definitely couldn't process losing to Roxie. She watched as Roxie neared.

"Jessica, hey" Roxie smiled. The blonde noticed the red head wasted no time trying to make a move on Ethan, but he was true on his word to never hurt her. "No space, huh?" she grinned and planted herself in Ethan's lap.

Jessica was flabbergasted she could have never been that outspoken with him. He would tell her to get up and get mad at her for days even. But as small smile crossed his lips and he wrapped his arm around her waist. The others didn't even falter in their private conversations, except for Matt, who turned to his twin.

-Roxie-

"Hey, Roxie how's the painting coming along?"

"I'm almost finished, I can't wait to do my unveiling at the Museum" I said my cheeks turning slightly rosie, Ethan buried his face in her back and his hands tickled her stomach forcing a giggle through her lips.

"Are you buying lunch?" he asked looking into my sapphire eyes, inadvertently breaking Jessica's heart.

I picked a fry from his plate and stuck it into my mouth, chewing it slowly before saying, "I rather have some of what you're eating" I said mischievously.

"You do that then" He chuckled, and began talking with others.

Jessica felt hurt deep inside, she and him never had this kind of relationship. Maybe she needed to follow his lead and get over what they had, she began to think till she caught the look he was giving her, it was a look that question if she was okay. She swept her hair over her hair and gave a slight nod which went unnoticed. He laughed and a twinkle came to his eyes.

The both remembered the little signs they had between them to cheek if the other was okay without being too obvious. It brought a shocked smile to her face to think he'd remembered. Or maybe she was reading too much into it. She groaned, how could she steal another girls boyfriend? But he was hers first and she wanted him back. She looked at Roxie with fierce determination, I'm taking my Ethan back...Blondie.

After lunch I had Spanish, my best subject. Yet I was really nervous because I had to present Cuba in the best light, in Spanish, in front of the whole class of upper classmen. I didn't understand what was making me so nervous when I walked in. I waited for my turn and watched all of the other presentations, but nothing was actually getting through my ears.

My brain wouldn't budge from dinner with my Dad or the spot behind my house where Ethan and I watched the stars until the early hours of the morning. My feet still danced to The Grateful Dead with Matt as we played Guitar Hero. Making everything end that quickly didn't do anything for me at all. It made me miss dad more and more-

"Roxie," Senora Arnold scolded. "Get your head out of the clouds and give your presentation! Ahorita!"

"Si, lo siento," I apologized, grabbing my poster off the table as I made my way to the front of the room. I read the title off the board as I posted it, but that's where my speech failed. My throat was suddenly dry and the words caught in my throat. I looked out at the class, all of whom were staring at me and waiting for something to come out of my mouth.

Karen started making faces at me when a silent minute passed.

"¿Eres tonto o algo?" Are you stupid or something? She questioned smirking sweeping her uneven hair over one shoulder and fixing me a pitiful look.

That's when I lost it. Her words stung deeply because I knew perfectly well what I was supposed to say. I began yelling in Spanish in general, taking at the speed of light about everything that had happened in the past couple of days and the new stress that it put on my shoulders for no reason. My accent was flawless, and I noticed senora's mouth drop in response.

Then I started on Karen's person, her face, her uneven hair, telling her fluently that it was sad her hair dresser had slipped while cutting her hair and came out with that. And she had been stupid enough to believe it was a new style.

"¡Vale, vale!" she hollered over my shouting at Maggie, who didn't understand a word I was saying, but caught enough of the last part to turn beat read.. "Roxie, take a seat please. Dios mio."

I sat down at my seat in the back row and promptly put my head on my desk. I didn't lift it until the period ended when I felt someone standing over me. It was senora, and she still looked astonished.

"Estás bien?" she inquired as I lifted my head for the first time in thirty minutes.

"I'm alright," I insisted, using only English. She didn't seem to mind.

"Do you want to be moved up to Spanish four?" she questioned.

"Definitely not," I assured her. "I'm alright where I am right now."

"Are you sure?" she continued. "It would be perfect. Your accent is amazing and I didn't know that anyone in my Spanish three classes knew and understood half the words that you just used."

"I'm good," I maintained. "It would be too much work for me at the moment. I've got a full time job at the museum, three shows opening next month, interview, articles, you know"

"Oh, your art work has become inter-national?" she recalled.

"Exactly," I confirmed. "It's always a great deal of work and the pressure it puts on me is extremely hard to deal with after such a carefree weekend."

"I can understand that from what you were yelling about earlier," she assured me, smiling. "Go home now Roxie and do something for yourself for an hour or so, alright?"

"Vale," I agreed, smiling slightly at the prospect of doing absolutely nothing again.

Some eyes were on me when I entered the hallway. Ethan quickly found me, saying that he heard some juniors talking about an outburst in class and that he somehow new it was me already. He made me skip Math to sit with him in the library. He pulled me into his lamp and we cuddled while having a whispered conversation. He understood I was feeling stressed.

"Maybe your taking on too much..." he mused "You already know fluent Spanish. Why don't you drop it?"

"Maybe I will, that'll just leave me with the other seven stressing subjects" I grumbled.

He gently rubbed my back, "You need to relax... Don't have a hemorrhage on me"

I growled and playfully nipped his neck. "I'm going to be in so much trouble for missing math class."

"But this is fun, is it now" Ethan challenged.

"Matt is going to kill me"

Ethan chuckled, "Rox, look over by the window, I think Matt will understand."

I glanced up over his shoulder; my said brother sat his head against the wall, being comforted by Gwen. "Is anyone at math class?"

"Of course not Rox" Eternity sang sliding into the seat in front of us. "It's just too bad Rylan has Spanish now."

When the bell rang we headed back to home room to be dismissed. Ethan linked his fingers through her own and they swung there hands as they walked. Eternity entered the room before them and screeched.

"O-M-G! What are you doing?" asked Eternity, in horror.

A few minutes latter I walked in feeling a lot better Ethan behind me looking bemused. Gwen had a dark shade of pink lipstick in her hand. She held it in a 'stabbing position' as she drew on an unconscious male's face.

"Wwhhaaaaaaa! You killed Will! And now, you're drawing on his face in a futile attempt to get his forgiveness!" Eternity, accused, taking a step back.

Gwen turned to face her aquatint and sent a strange look in the frightened girl's direction. "You've been watching way too many horror movies. They only corrupt your mind, Will's just asleep." said Gwen, as she resumed drawing on Will's face, as if it were paper.

I took a deep breath, "What are you doing Gwen?"

The brunette didn't answer for a while. "What does it look like I'm doing?" asked Gwen, evilly, after a few minutes.

"Drawing on Will's face?" Eternity offered.

Gwen grinned. "Then that's what I'm doing!'' she answered, as she drew a thick pink mustache on Will, who was sleeping.

"Gwen, I don't think this is a good idea'' I said taking a cautious step back, once more.

"Why not?" asked Gwen. She advanced on, and drew some thick circular circles around Will's eyes. Gwen then drew a lightning bolt on Will's forehead. TA DA! Glasses and a lightning bolt... Will was officially Harry Potter's twin! The only problem was the mustache and clown-like designs but whatever!

"Matt told me it was on the 28th of 'F.L.A.R.G!'" Gwen said.

Eternity and I exchanged knowing looks, she sat on the top of her desk and I in Ethan's lap. "Gwen there is no month called 'F.L.A.R.G..."

Gwen mouthed a silent ''O'' and threw the 'evidence' which was also known as 'the tube pink lipstick' to some unknown place and stood up.

"Ha ha... let's pretend this never happened." said Gwen lamely.

"What happened?'' Eternity and I asked innocently.

We began whistling, when I remembered I left my sketch book in the library. "Oh damn, I left my book..."

"Go get it" Ethan nudged laughing.

I walked away innocently, from Will, who looked like a clown with pink glasses, a lightning bolt and a pink mustache... Giggling I took a few snaps making one my wallpaper.

Oh, just one more and then I'd head back to the dorm to grab some thing to head home I thought. The pass-bys, took as many photos as their memory card could hold. Too bad Will didn't know that.

"Hey! You!" a girl shouted down the hall.

The screech made me twitch. No! No, no, no. This could not be happening! 'Chill out Roxie.' I told myself. 'She could be Caling someone else.'

"Don't you dare ignore me, you blonde-haired bitch!" the same voice barked.

'Bitch?' I thought angrily. I turned to face the owner of the voice. Some random chick was glaring at me along with an entire group of girls behind her doing the same thing.

At moments like these only a few words come to mind. Simple phrases. Most fittingly for this moment...Oh. Shit. I decided it was best not to run just yet. They would think I was guilty. Plus they hated sudden movements. "What?" I asked with a frown.

"Are you sure this is her?" another girl asked with disdain.

"Yeah it's her. I saw it. She's the one Cal-chan hugged." another responded.

"Huh! Hey, I don't care about Callum, we're hardly even friends. I'm his sisters best friend. Just back off okay." I held up my hands defensively. The girls were closing in slowly. If I didn't run I'd have to fight. There was no way I would last too long with all of these crazy bitches out numbering me like this. Thinking quickly I made a mad dash for study hall. They wouldn't dare to beat on someone in there.

"Hey get back here!" the ring leader shouted.

I breathed heavily. Abruptly I felt my heart lurch as I tripped over something and went tumbling along the tile floor, hitting the wall with a grunt. In an instant there was the weight of another girl heavy upon my chest. "Gotcha!"

"Get off!" I gripped her wrists defensively, trying to throw her off.

"You owe me an explanation blondie!" the girl shrieked. Other girls began to gain on the scene.

"Get-Off!" I flung her off with a swift kick to the ribs. My attacker went flying into the other wall across the hall. A heap of girls began to grab at me. Clawing and slapping, hair-pulling. I fought back viciously. An angry shriek rang through the air.

"What's going on here!" an unfamiliar female voice demanded. They all froze and looked up curiously.

"Nothing Cali, this bitch is trying to steal Cal away that's all." a girl explained.

"This is her?" this girl named Cali raised a brow. "You idiots, this is his protégé, of course he touched her. If he finds out you laid a hand on her head, your dead. I'd start running"

Roxie examined her. She had short styled blue hair. And blue eyes, she was beautiful. The same girl looked from me to her, before deciding the best idea was walking away. "Let's go girls." She called.

"Thanks," I sighed to the girl.

"No prob junior, I've seen you in the art room I like your work"

"Uh, thanks." I redden, the thought that other upperclassman thought I was good made my confidence swell.

Okay so we all know girls are mean. And some of them become really catty when it involves guys they like. So thumbs up to the ladies who haven't allowed themselves to be scared of by crazy catty girls :]


	7. Chapter 7

Today was the day for my art show and Aiden had sent us all home to get 'pretty' for it. I wasn't looking foreword to at all; I feared that everyone would hate my work. A sigh escaped slipped through my lips as I entered the hall in the mueseum we, the art students, had worked so hard to decorate.

People had just begun to arrive, entering the hall in awe. I smiled softly as Eternity and Callum made there way over to me. I probably should have given my extra ticket to Ethan but I knew Callum would have truly appreciated my art, that and well, half the paintings were of him anyway.

Nene threw her arms around me hugging me tightly. Callum was looking behind me, a curious look in his eye, at the many portraits of him. I turned to see which one had caught his eye, the very first pencil drawing of him that I created from my sub-conscious.

"So you do think about me, snowflake" he murmured.

I stepped back noticing how dangerously close we are. But he had me trapped. "No" I said a little too quickly my face turn the colour of wine.

"You're lying to me Snowflake"

"I'm not" I lied flushing the shade of a ripe tomato. "Its because of the assignment Aiden gave in October"

"And you just couldn't keep your thoughts off me after that could you?" He teased lightly running his finger along my jaw line. "That's why you invited me as your date and not that wimp Crane"

"Ethan isn't a wimp-" I challenged

"Don't interrupt me" He smirked, "You know you've been doubting your feelings for him. The same way you know he isn't being faithful."

"I lo-" my voice cracked. At the beginning of the year I would proclaimed to the world that I undoubted loved Ethan but now. Callum was always on my mind. Despite how annoying he proved to be. "I still love him and he loves me"

"Maybe," Callum chuckled moving so close to me our noses touched, "But you know your falling in love with me"

I avoided his gaze "Callum,"

"Say it Snowflake" he whispered

"I don't feel anything for you" I said coolly. Lying to him. Lying to myself. "Stop calling me Snowflake

He took a step back, "Roxanne?"

"Humph," was all I said turning away.

Eternity reappeared with Rylan in holding her hand. Her face was flushed red and I swear Callum started to glare daggers towards Rylan.

"Come on you two, Ry and I found us seats for the light show," She grinned excited.

I sent Rylan a look, "What light show?"

"Aiden's surprise for all our hard work. Weren't you listening to a word he just said?" Rylan asked.

I glared at him, "No we didn't hear anything, let's go sit"

-Callum-

Callum sighed; maybe he had pushed her too hard to soon. She obviously wasn't ready to ditch her douche bag of a boyfriend. Roxie took the seat next to Nene across from him. They sat this way for an entire score. As the room dimed and light began swirling in patterns illuminating to hall beautiful.

He looked at her a few times and realized she had an odd smile of contentment on her face. She was beautiful. He tried to focus on the neon colours yet couldn't as he turned to look at her again he found her looking at him.

She shifted uncomfortably. It was very awkward.

-Roxie-

I snuck another peak at him he seemed deep in thought about something. Today had been the first time he had called me by my name and I knew then there Callum Salvatore had stolen my most prised possesion.

"Would you care to dance," he asked suddenly.

"I, uh, huh?" I said dumbly, clearly not expecting that. I had not even expected to be asked to dance at all.

He laughed, "You know, dance?" He moved his arms in a mock dance. He looked so silly.

"I do not care to dance, I don't think I'm any good at it" I said looking away.

"Don't be so stiff. Come, you'll enjoy it," he stood and held out his hand to me.

"No," I said stubbornly. "I've never enjoyed it before, so why should that be any different than before?"

"Because," he said, "you've never danced with me." He still held out his hand.

I gulped. Maybe the look in his eyes was what did the trick, or maybe it was just the atmosphere getting to me. Whatever force it was that overcame me, it told me to take his hand. And I did. Reluctantly so, but I did. He grinned triumphantly.

"Don't get cocky," I hissed, pinching his hand.

"Of course, I'm glad you've decided not be angry all night" he reassured me. I tensed at that. He did the opposite."Loosen up," he suggested as they twirled among the other couples now.

"I know I'm trying" I said, puffing up my cheeks.

He leaned close to my face, his eyes gazing into hers," Don't try. Just do." I did, drawn into his eyes mesmerized by him. He smiled."Some improvement," he nodded his head approvingly.

"Shut up," I mumbled, squeezing his hand. He ran his thumb over mine gingerly. I flushed. He squeezed my hand back.

They danced in silence like this for the rest of the song. He smiled the whole time. She tried to hide her enjoyment and when it was close to showing she would suddenly find interest in everyone's shoes; she did this many times. As the song ended, they began to return to their seats, their hands still locked together.

He led her back to their chairs. She felt lighter than air. "I'm sorry for what I said early Roxie, I put you in a bad place. I understand you don't have tell me how feel yet" he said. He cupped her face in his hands and kissed her forehead. Her jaw almost unhinged. "But you will addmitt it eventually"

And just like that Callum left me standing there gapping at him in shock.

-Ethan-

It was still relatively light out. The sun was just starting to set and it gave the night a nice, romantic feel with all the reds, yellows, oranges, and light blue of the sky that was still there. Ethan looked to his girl friend, who had thrown a sweatshirt over herself, and saw that she was staring at her feet as she walked. The air was tense around them, pressing down on Ethan's chest, making it hard for him to breath.

"Well if it isn't lil bittie Roxie" a voice chuckled from the darkness.

Ethan tensed and frowned that voice was oddly familiar to him, "Who's there?" Roxie called out.

"I told you Roxie, I'm not going to let you leave me" the person continued stepping out of the darkness. It was that creep Blaine who had been expelled from the academy. He had been a red head the last time they met, and now his hair was a bleached ashy white that fell over his shoulders.

Roxie moved him gripping onto his arm tightly, "Blaine, get out of here. You aren't allowed within 5 blocks of my house" he could hear the fear in her voice. But then Blaine had keyed her car for breaking up with up.

"Yes, I know." The bastard smirked, 'I'm 6 blocks from your house. Interesting how that works isn't it. Imagine my surprise when I came home to find that delicious restraining order sitting on my doorstep. My parents where" he licked his lips "So upset"

"What do you want?" Ethan asked coolly. He wasn't going to show fear to the freak show.

Blaine laughed, "Crane, when I'm taking to you, you'll know because I'll look at you" he never took his piercing green eyes off Roxie. "How've you been Roxie? I heard Jess is back. The four of us used to be so tight"

"Before you became a total psychopath" she spat angrilly.

Blaine laughed again. "I just love that expression on your face. Pure rage. It's beautiful. The only expression I love more is the look of pleasure on you Rox. Your face when you feel my lips on your skin-"

"Get out of her before I call the cops" Ethan interrupted. He didn't like to think of Roxie and Blaine together. He especially didn't like to think of Blaine doing ... he bite his bottom lip and pulled out his phone. "Last time freak, get out of here"

"Whoa, came down superstar, I was just leaving" Blain laughed walking in the opposite direction of the couple. "See you later mon petit oiseau"

Ethan knew her house was just another ten or so minutes away, and he just wanted to get her home away from the freak show. Still holding his arm, Roxie made him walk to her front door. She dropped his arm, turning to look at him. She looked downwards, biting on her bottom lip nervously. "I guess . . . I guess I'll see you at school on Monday?"

Ethan nodded. "Wouldn't miss it," he said. She looked back up at him, their eyes locking and smiled. She leaned in towards him and kissed him softly. "Bye" He mumbled pulled away suddenly. He caught the look of hurt on her face. He was pulling away from her and he knew it. "Rox-"

"Don't-" She said glaring at him. "Why won't you kiss me? You know I don't care about Blaine anymore"

"I-I-" he stuttered unsure what to say her. How do you tell your girlfriend of almost one year that you might be falling out of love with her and you weren't in the mood to deal with her psycho ex?

Roxie sighed without waiting for answer and went into the house slamming the door. "I'll talk to you later." She shouted.

-Roxie-

Eternity came over Sunday morning. Only I didn't know till I came back from my walk. I came back home kicking off my shoes and ran to my room. Opening the bedroom door I caught sight of a blonde lounging on my bed.

"Eternity?" I avoided her gaze.

She stood and lifted my forehead upvto inspect my puffy eyes. "You were crying, what did my brother do?"

I took a step backn, "Nene, I had a fight with Ethan"

"A fight?" She questioned dubiously, "You and Ethan don't fight"

"Yeah, well I needed time to think. Blaine is back and Ethan is refusing to kiss me-" At that moment, what sounded like an animal crying called out. My face flushed re.d Nene's eyebrows creased and it happened again. The sound seemed to be coming from me.

-Eternity-

Roxie wasn't holding anything, though her eyes were wide like a deer caught in headlights, and nothing was outside the window.

Mew!

It sounded like it was coming from the breast pocket of Roxie's sweater. Something, Nene saw, wriggled in it. "Roxie, what the hell?"

"I couldn't just leave her!"

"Her?" Nene hands moved to Roxie's chest. Shee felt a lump there. "Either your boobs grew or you found a stray."

"Uh," I said avoiding her gaze. "The former?" Nene glared. "Okay, okay. I found a little kitten squawking in the middle of the street and . . . and! It's not like I could let her get hit, right?"

I pushed Nene's hands away and pulled out a small kitten-her eyes were a light, icy blue; her nose, paws, and the tip of her tail were pure black; her stomach was a creamy white with little orange, barely noticeable spots on it; and her body had yellow, white, and black cougar looking strips on it-that couldn't have been more than a month or two old.

"Aw!" Nene said, grabbing the kitten out of Roxie's hands. She had meant to get mad, but how could he when she had a cute little face like that? "She's so cute!"

"See? How could I let her die out there?" Roxie smiled at her. "Besides, you know I need the company. I couldn't let Matt see her, god know's what he would do"

"Kill it and eat it?" Nene offered.

"Most likely," She said her voice distant. "Anyway, I wanted to something to take my mind off all of the drama you know"

Nene smiled at the kitten, nodding. "Yeah . . ."

"So, uhm... Are you going to make me give her up" Roxie pleaded giving Nene her best puppy eyes.

She sighed, "Stop it" She looked at the kitten and burst out laughing, "you've already trained it to be as annoying as you. Fine! But you better remember to feed her" She glared at me "I am not helpping you bury anymore pets"

Roxie grabbed the kitten and began a cheesy little dance, "I shall call you Shadow"


	8. Chapter 8

Ethan and I had to speak; I caught up with him before chemistry he was talking to Will and my brother. The two quickly walked off seeing me storming towards them. Ethan looked scared. Like a cornered deer.

"Hey, babe" I said in a sickly sweet voice, "we need to talk."

He avoided my gaze, "About?"

"What happened Saturday night" I stated my eyes narrowed to slits.

"What happened Saturday night?" he asked dumbly.

"What happened Saturday night?" I repeated unbelieving. "Ethan, why don't you want to kiss me? Does this have to do with Jessica?"

He met my gaze before his eyes swiftly turned cold, "everything is about Jessica with you Rox"

"W-what?" I scoffed.

"You haven't lain off her ever since she came back." He scowled "Why can't you accept she's changed?"

"Changed?" I looked at him incredulously, "T-that" I couldn't even think of a word to describe Jessica "will never change"

"Maybe you're the one who'll never change" he said coolly checking his watch, "I have to go I'm late for chemistry." And with that he began to walk away from me.

I stared at his back in shock, "Ethan, I'm not done talking to you."

"I'm done talking with you" he shouted over his shoulder.

"What's wrong with you?" I asked myself softly sliding to the floor "your nothing like the guy I fell in love with." I buried my head within the folds of my arms.

It was a few weeks after that before Ethan and I even exchange glances. It was Thursday; we had yet to see each other all day which was weird because we had three classes together before lunch. He had been avoiding sitting next to me the past three weeks and I was a little pissed. As I walked into the cafeteria I realized he had reverted to sitting with the stupid athletes and cheerleaders. Jessica touched his arm and they laughed. Eternity came and pulled me to our table before I could make a scene.

"Roxie-" She started.

"What kind of message is he trying to give me by doing this?" I asked pissed. Eternity bit her bottom lip nervously. "What do you know? I demanded.

"I-I might have overheard Ethan asking Jessica to study with him tonight"

I stared at her numbly before asking "Are you kidding me?"

"Roxie, maybe they're just going to study-" Eternity started but I knew even she didn't believe that.

"You know what" I smirked glancing over by Kama Qi table "Let's spice things up"

Suddenly the Kama Qi table erupted in chaos as Cali smashed a slice of pie in Bliss' face. Nicholai bit back a snicker as the whole table burst out laughing. Bliss slowly removed the pie from her face, and shot venomous daggers at the small girl.

She then picked up some mashed potatoes, and threw them at Cali who dodged and hit Jessica on the table behind them. Cackling madly Cali threw some back at Bliss, who dodged, so it hit Kyle on the table behind them. Kyle rose with the speed of light and threw some at Matt, making him spill all of his juice on Ethan. Ethan shot deadly glares at the blonde and threw a piece of bread at Will, who responded immediately.

The food fight was on and none of the teachers stopped it, Mr. Campbell got hit by some pizza, and joined the fight throwing his chili on the Math teacher, Mrs. Gordon. And the staff area exploded in spaghetti and other foods.

The Zeta Alumni table was somehow untouched until some sushi hit Aaron in the forehead. He slowly rose looking dangerous.

"I bet that was one of his relatives" I whispered to Eternity who laughed.

I took up a dish of apple sauce and threw it at Jessica, who screamed and responded by throwing cold slaw at Eternity. That pissed me off and I tackled her to the ground squashing a piece of stale bread I found on the ground into her face.

This probably started an all out war as cheerleaders ran to defend Jessica. A bunch of well, regular girls ran foreword to help me. And in the middle of the girl on girl chaos Jessica and I rolled in food trying to kill the other.

"What the hell are you kids doing?" Dean Kennedy screamed.

Silence flooded the cafeteria; a pair of strong arms hauled me off Jessica. I tried looking at the person who turned out to be Callum. I couldn't focus on that because the Dean was still screaming at us.

"-I EXPECTED BETTER FROM YOU COLLEGE STUDENTS" She screamed angrily. "WHO STARTED THIS?" Her eyes scanned the crowd till they landed on the blonde girl I knew as Cali. "Mrs. Montello, this has your name all over it" She seethed.

Really I wondered if that anything to with the fact Cali was the only clean female in the room. Rolling my eyes I watch as Cali was carted off. Not before Dean Kennedy told us to go our respect gym, shower, and go to the assembly hall. EVERYONE. Middle School, High School and College.

After the Dean left we looked at each other sheepishly before returning to respective cliques. I started to laugh at the fan girls, who were drooling over a shirtless Ethan. I had 'accidentally' hit him with some water, so he had to take off his shirt in addition to being wet. He was giving me dirty glares, and I stuck my tongue out at him. I walked over to pick out some salad from Callum's hair, just to annoy Ethan.

"Why do you have this untamable mane in the first place?" I asked after a while.

Callum turned and looked at me. "Why not? Don't you like it?"

I snickered. "I actually do. It suits you." He smiled in satisfaction.

"It's been three weeks since I last saw you, do you know that?" Callum asked, and I stopped.

"You are counting?" I asked, and he shrugged.

"I count down to good things."

I rolled my eyes. "That's technically flirting, you know."

"Uh-uh" Callum said seriously.

"It's the truth." I smiled a little as I let my hands run through his untameable hair. When I realized what I was doing, I quickly stopped.

Callum noticed that and smirked. "You liked doing that, didn't you?" He asked, and I blushed.

"No." My tone must have given me away, and he turned to look at me.

"Hang out with me Tonight. Just as friends what ever. Please?"

CLIFFHANGER MWHAHAHA!

So this is short, and I'll explain why I want to get your response? Are you going to hang out with Callum tonight? Please Comment! Please Vote! Please Like :)

-UnstableMind


	9. Chapter 9

Inspired by Jesse McCartney Leavin'

I think if you guys really follow the songs I recommend for the chapters you'll get how Roxie feels. :)

I looked at what I was going to wear for my non date with Callum. I decided on a basic band tee, red skinny jeans, and black converse, and looked at my reflection. HOT. I don't look too eager either. I brushed lip gloss across my lips and strolled out the bathroom. During the week we had to stay at school and on the weekends we had the choice to go home.

Eternity was the bedroom we shared lounging on her bed watching the TV. Her home work strewn around her. "You look hot," Eternity drawled "I thought you were just hanging out with Cal"

My face flushed red, "I am Nene, and we're just friends"

Silence. "Sure, you say that now'

I went to sit next to her. "What are you reading?"

"A book." She said.

"Wow, I'm sure your learning a lot of new things now." I commented sarcastically. She smiled a little and closed the book setting it next to her.

"Where is my brother taking you?" She smirked.

"I don't know" I confensed.

"I do" she said with a evil glint in her eyes "and that means you should do my math home work if you want to find out!"

I bit my lip, that wasn't a bad deal. She was extremely persuasive.

Callum was waiting outside the dorm leaning against a black Harley. He was wearing a brown graphic tee and black ripped jeans and brown Ed Hardy shoes.

I couldn't help smiling when I saw him and unconsciously moved to hug him tightly. I released him and I saw a look of surprise on his face. "What I can't hug my friend?"

"Feel free to hug" he smirked.

"So where are we going?" I asked innocently noticing two helmets on the bike.

He rolled his eyes "It's a surprise," he climbed on and handed me a black helmet. "Put that on, please." I did as he told without arguing and climbed behind him.

I found myself losing track of reality as common sense stepped away and I allowed my body to lead me. My hands found there way around his waist. The bike started underneath us and the vibrations coursed through my body.

And we were off.

We flew by the various building on the campus before slipping through the school gates and into the town. We pulled up on Chelsea Avenue which was known for several quaint cafes. We stopped in front of Java, my favorite one. Taking of my helmet and I sent Callum a curious gaze, what was he planning? We went sightseeing eating gelato we bought at an Italian ice cream cart.

"So, is this the surprise" I asked spooning the cold ice cream into my mouth. "Did Eternity tell you I like the italian Ice cream?"

He laughed "Not quiet, I'm guessing you tried to bribe where I'm taking you out of Eternity?" A tell-tale flush crossed my face "Too bad because Eternity doesn't know"

My jaw dropped and I glared playfully at him. "Look!" I cried suddenly running toward the stone structure enthusiastically. I ran across halfway and peered down at my fairly far away reflection in the slightly murky water. A family of ducks passed by us quaking happily.

Callum couldn't take his eyes off her obvious excitement. "I see them" he mused his eyes dancing.

"They're so cute" I cooed. Looking up at him I felt a jolt as our eyes met. My lips pulled into a smile, "Thanks for this"

"It's not over yet" he chuckled taking my hand and pulling me back towards the cafés. We ran through the alley between Java and a bookshop. Callum lead me to the end of the Alley, there was a big, heavy metal door. A bit my bottom lip when I heard the song coming from the metal door. It sounded like Taylor Swift's back to December, a male voice accompanied it.

Callum knocked on the door twice and stepped back. The door swung out and a blonde girl was in front of us. I raised my eyebrow.

"Callum, dude" the girl hi-fived Callum laughing. I was a little confused because she sounded like a he.

"Roxie meet Jayden, my room mate" Callum grinned.

My eyes widened in shock, "Y-you're a dude?"

He-She's eyes narrowed, "No shit Sherlock would you like to check?"

I took a step back, "no thanks"

"play nice," Callum pushed him playfully before explaining, "Jayden works at this Café they do Karaoke, this is the surprise"

I lowered my eyes as my face flushed ruby, "Nice surprise"

We strolled inside as the band began playing Know your Enemy by Greenday. I turned to Callum in shock as I recognized the voice of Billie Joe Armstrong the lead vocalist.

He grinned. "H-how did you know?" I asked in shock.

"You were wearing a Greenday tee that day Aiden told you guys about his art assignment." He said as if it was the simplest explanation ever. "And Eternity told me"

Billie Joe looked me squarely in the eyes and held his hand. I almost lost it. Looking to Callum for conformation. He noded and I wasted no time running foreward and taking his hand. I was hauled unto the stage.

"What's your name?" He asked as the band played louder.

"Roxie" I repiled breathless.

"Alright Roxie I'll sing a you just fill in ok" he smiled sexily. I nodded excitedly and he continued to sing. "Do you know the enemy? Do you know your enemy? Well, gotta know the enemy, wah hey"

At his pause I continued in much lighter voice "Do you know the enemy? Do you know your enemy? Well, gotta know the enemy, wah hey"

He grinned continuing "Overthrow the effigy. The vast majority. Burning down the foreman of control"

"Silence is the enemy. Against your urgency. So rally up the demons of your soul" I sang keeping up with his pace.

The band finished with a flurish and Bille Joe began the intro for one of my favourite songs. "Don't wanna be American Idiot"

After the set the Dj began to play look at me now. I quickly hopped the stage to find and thank Callum for the expierence. Putting his instruments away Bille Joe made his way toward us.

"Callum" Bille Joe called, "Your girlfriend had great voice. We should sing again. "

For the second time that evening my face flushed red. And I swear Callum's face redened. "S-She's not my girlfriend"

"Oh," Bille Joe chuckled, "Then can I have her."

Callum's arm tightened around my waist, "Sorry B.J"

Bille Joe pouted playfully at me "I'm going on tour this summer, You should come sing with me"

My heart almost stopped, " I-i would love to, but, I have a internship with Cheka, The artist"

"Ah, How about tickets then" Bille Joe ginned. "I'll send to them Callum. Again It was nice singing with you"

"The pleasure was all mine" I breathed as Bille Joe walked off. Once he was out of my sight I threw my arms around Callum's neck and squeezed him tightly. "Thanks for this"

So I don't own Greenday! That's a Disclaimer. I haven't seen their concert either watched it on the Internet. Anyway, this is pure fiction okay?


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter

Jayden's swimming lesson

The girls and I decided to meet up in the town Saturday and discuss Idea's for the anual birthday bash Enternity and I always had. Since both of our birthdays landed on the 28th of November it was convient to have joint parties the last 11 years. Last year the party was at my house this year at the Salvatore Mansion. After window shopping for a few hours we went sightseeing and got some ice cream from the Italian cart.

"By the way I still have not forgotten about killing Jessica...and I shall curb-stomp her one way or another." I reminded them. "I know she set those stupid fan girls of your brother on me."

Nene scoffed munching on gelato from a cup. "If you do, it better be off school grounds."

"Don't you guys think violence is a bit too much?" Gwen asked without a stutter. Still her characteristically soft voice had the same effect.

"She deserves it." I said bluntly.

"Here, here." Nene agreed. "I'd have done it a while ago if I wasn't worried about chipping my manicure." she added.

I laughed. "Oooh! Nene this is where your brother took me!" I blurted p running toward the structure just as excited the second time.

"Roxie you've got a hell of a lot of energy." Nene protested as they caught up to me.

"Sorry." I giggled. All of this sugar was hyping me up a bit too much. And I was already easily excitable; I needed to release all of this somehow.

"Hey Nene! Hold my ice-cream, will you?" I handed my cup of gelato to the blonde.

"Roxie what are you doing?" Nene asked. I laughed slightly and climbed onto the stone railing.

"Roxie! B-be careful!" Gwen protested.

"Roxie-" Nene began.

"Oh don't worry, remember I used to do gymnastics. I just wanted to show you some of my stuff." I assured mischievously.

"This isn't like a normal balance beam, and there's no mat to break your fall girlie." Nene reproved warningly.

"Thanks Nene boo I'll be more careful." I nodded standing giddily on the edge. Gwen was clearly anxious for me to get down.

Giggling I started singing something random as I walked along the length of the bridge. "I love you..." I pointed at the girls. "You love me...Let's stab Jessi pretty please, with a great big sword, when her entrails hit the floor...no more stupid effin whore." I did a series to tricks as I sang. "Wee!" I did a head-stand on one arm. My legs parted spread eagle style.

"Damn Roxie," Nene raised a brow at the moves the girl effortlessly pulled. Her long brunette locks swinging about. Gwen wrung her hands in worry.

-Jayden-

The red head heard a familiar voice giggling from a distance. His head snapped in the general direction. Sure enough his keen eyes caught the long brunette curls hanging down as she stared at her reflection happily, blissfully unaware of her newest arch enemy's presence. She looked...interesting at that moment, solitary, with that background, like a painting. Her friends soon appeared beside her and they started to talk.

At least she definitely wasn't stalking him. If some chick went fatal attraction on him he'd chop her head off without any questions asked and tell the cops "hell yeah I did it" and go to jail happy with himself. Jayden did not know why his attention was so riveted to the girls atop the bridge above him. Boredom perhaps. She handed the blonde beside her a cup and climbed atop the ledge carelessly, despite the Gates girl's obvious protest.

A few cheers and impressed sounds were made that refocused his attention. He narrowed his eyes. His expression changed when he caught sight of the acrobatic routine she was pulling off. These were some totally sick moves we're talking about. Well this was definitely entertaining. After all she was not bad looking.

In fact really cute...and damn! Look at those moves. Oh what a girl like that could do in bed. If Callum could hear his thoughts right then he'd probably have his nuts pickled in a jar by the end of the afternoon. Well it was not as though he'd actually bang this particular girl. Hell no. But he wasn't going to lie and call her some hideous beast. He began to absently draw an eye on his book when he lost interest.

Then in a sudden moment there was a cry, a thud and a splash all at once. Chocolate eyes darted back up to see three horrified girls screaming down at the water. He looked back at the water to see ripples. And no sign of brown hair. They had began to run across the bridge and he just knew...'Bloody Hell' he suddenly wished that it was sweltering hot that afternoon. He dropped his sketch book beside him and took off his hoodie before swan diving into the water. Why he was acting so impulsively was beyond him, but he was not one to leave a girl to drown. Damn murky water. Couldn't she swim? He strained his eyes through the greenish-blue mire that surrounded him. He swam for the drifting shape and delicate bubbles. The silhouette was definitely her, half-floating, half-sinking, and being carried down with the soft current. Clearly by her demeanor she was not conscious. He reached out and gripped her under the arms.

It had come out of nowhere!

"Roxie! ROXIE!" Nene shouted.

"ROXANNE!" Gwen screamed making a grab for her friend.

The two girls were in a little frenzy. Somebody had apparently thought it was funny to sling a rock at the brunette girl showing off on the bridge. It had thrown the fair-haired beauty off balance and she flew right off the side on the way down she hit her head on the edge of a moving boat, and then landed into the canal with a loud. "Splash!" A few people let out gasps and joined them at the bridge's edge.

"I can't see her!" Nene panicked.

"Well let's get down there now!" Nene shoved her as Gwen was already on the move. The blood and adrenaline pumping through their veins spurred them on faster. They followed the flowing violet hair of the Gates heiress as she bounded like a gazelle up ahead of them. Always so graceful.

Then as they reached the water's edge with a splash and a breath, long blonde hair emerged from the water and a guy soon followed it with Roxie slung over his shoulder. Her brown hair hanging down his back along with her limp arms as he made his way for the nearby staircase.

Brown eyes slowly met theirs, water dripping from his features and his dripping, golden hair. He frowned in annoyance as he grabbed the stair rail and climbed out. Sopping wet clothes clinging to his skin here and there, showing off his form. Nene recognized him from school right away. Jessica's cousin...

"Roxie! Gimme Her!" Nene snatched her off of his shoulder worriedly.

"You are so welcome," he huffed sarcastically.

"Th-thank you, um...s-sir. We appreciate I-it." Gwen nodded politely.

"Whatever, Just be more careful with this. Next time I might not be so helpful, yeah." he swiped hair from his face.

Nene had already laid Roxie down when she began to groan, choking and coughing. "You don't have to be so hostile." Nene murmured. Jayden rolled his eyes to himself and turned around. "By the way...thanks." the blonde called after him.

When I completely came to...I was greeted by the astonished, relieved, and generally pissed off faces of my companions.

I frowned. "What...happened?" I managed to pant for air.

"Some asshole chucked a rock." Nene growled looking around.

Gwen looked about as well, wondering who could have done something so horrible. "Are you o-okay, Roxie?" she asked me.

"Ugh. My head is sore." I sat up hacking up some water.

"Eew." Nene remarked.

"Maybe we should go back to the dorm." Nene suggested.

"No!" I protested. "I'm just wet, I can wear one of the outfits I bought with Nene it's no problem." I assured, feeling fortunate that I allowed Nene to take me bra shopping even though it had been the most awkward thing in the world for me.

They seemed hesitant. "You sure you're fine?" Nene asked.

"Yup!" I gave two thumbs up, my vivid sapphire eyes alight with assurance.

"Well..." they all exchanged glances. "Okay then." Nene nodded.

"How did I get out of there?" Roxie asked suddenly, looking at the canal.

"Some guy from our school happened to be at the scene and got you out just in time." Nene answered. The light in her eyes made Roxie and Nene roll their eyes.

"Nene, stop drooling okay?" Roxie huffed. "Help me up." she reached out her hands to the girls. Gwen was too relieved for words. She smoothed out her hair and clothes with a long sigh. Roxie smiled at her. "I'm okay." she nodded at her with a chuckle. "No need to tell Matt though" I grinned.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

It was finally here my birthday! November 28; 17 years ago my parents did the deed that brought my twin and I into this world. 17 years ago Eternity's parents had somehow conspired to bring her into the world on this very date. I rolled out of bed and silently crossed the space between the two beds. In a swift fluid motion I tackled Eternity. She screamed and hit me. Struggling the two of us fell to the floor fighting.

Suddenly the lights flew on. "HAPPY BIRTHDAY!" A bunch of voice screamed.

Eternity and I stopped fighting and she sat up gapping at the amount of people who had broken into our bedroom. "Uh, Hi" she said nervously.

I grinned excited, "Happy Birthday Nene"

She looked at me shocked, "this was your idea?" I nodded grinning impishly.

Callum coughed, "I helped them break in"

I got to my feet and held a hand out to pull her to her feet. She hugged me tightly. "You're the best"

"I broke in don't I get a hug?" Callum pouted. We ignored him "So I guess I can eat this cake we ordered for you both"

We turned toward him simultaneously as our friends parted and my brother came forced holding a cake with the three of our names of it. After everyone sung us happy birthday Callum lit the three purple candles. One by one we blew them out making a wish. After the cake was cut everyone found a place in our room to sit and devour cake. Callum, Gwen and Matt made themselves comfortable on my bed and Rylan, Eternity, Will and Danni made themselves comfortable on the other bed.

I scanned the room for the familiar blonde hair of Ethan, and I could discern it from anyone. I bit my bottom lip and matt hit me lightly. "Don't freak out, I'm sure he's planning something awesome for you tonight"

Everywhere the of us went people would stop to say Happy Birthday, and it's because we were overall popular or rich. I mean, Matt does football, I do art, and Nene was just drop dead gorgeous. Eternity and I were standing in the drama room practice our lines for Romeo and Juliet. So I bet your wondering why two girls would choose each others to practice a play that requires a boys and a girl. The class has an even amount of boys and girls. So if everyone but us follows the boy girl ratio that leaves two boys. Two boys to do Romeo and Juliet.

So we have to perform a part of the play today in order to get a grade and we decide the kiss scene would be the raunchiest. Everyone was staring at us as I leaned towards Nene lips parted. We moved closer and closer before kissing each other cheeks playfully.

Mrs. Kheale the drama teacher clacked her tongue and glared at us irritated. "That would be a C plus Ms. Dare and Ms. Salvatore. Now get of my stage I think you've embarrassed Shakespeare enough."

Eternity high-fived me and we moved to sit on the carpet behind Mrs. Kheale. The teacher called up the next group and soon forgot her annoyance at us. She didn't insult another group until my brother and Gwen went up.

"Mr. Dare are you trying to portray Romeo or a troll. That is by far the worse acting I have ever seen" She scowled which cause Matt and Gwen to break out in a fit of giggles. "Get of my stage. Jessica, my dove please show these imbeciles how to act,"

Matt winced at that and stepped of the stage pulling Gwen to a corner to hug her to him. As he did Jessica took the stage.

"So she's going to kiss her self" Eternity teased. I covered her mouth and stifled my own laughter. But my laughter quickly turned to a horror as Ethan strolled unto the stage with her. The tension in the room thickened as his eyes scanned the room and met mine.

"Begin" Mrs. Kheale called to them.

Ethan and Jessica worked together flawlessly. I balled my fist clenching them so tightly my nail began to cut into my skin. When they got the kiss scene. And yes they had to choose that scene. Jessica leaned towards him and, parting her lips slightly, she pressed there lips together. But it wasn't a simple kiss. No. She ran her finger through his hair pulling their face together. Everyone seemed to be staring at me waiting for m response. I bit my bottom lip.

The tension eased slightly when the sound of applause distracted everyone momentarily. Mrs. Kheale was crying "That was beautiful, simply beautiful Jessica"

I grabbed my school as the bell ran and stormed out the room. Before I could leave Ethan grabbed by wrist. "We are done Ethan"

Ethan laughed "Roxie, you're over reacting"

"I don't want to hear this" I snarled pulling away from him. "go annoy your new girlfriend and leave me the hell alone"

Okay so this is more of a filler chapter. yes they broke up. Ethan is a jerk -.-


End file.
